


The Rumble Where You Lay

by youcanchoosefreedom



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Blame Hozier for this, But ignoring the starving and life or death stakes idek, Feelings happened at the end, Fingering, He's not, I just wanted to write season 3 porn y'all, M/M, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Silver thinks he's a sneky snek, Silver: Ain't you my baby? Flint: I'M BABY????, This is almost 4k words of smut, This is like what if the shark date was fucking, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcanchoosefreedom/pseuds/youcanchoosefreedom
Summary: Ain't it a gentle sound, the rolling in the gravesAin't it like thunder under earth, the sound it makesAin't it exciting you, the rumble where you layAin't you my baby, ain't you my babe





	The Rumble Where You Lay

Fingernails drag down Silver’s chest. The air is thick, and perspiration gathers in the hollow of his throat, beads across his flushed face. The heat is oppressive, conspiring with the body above to keep him pinned to the mattress.

Flint’s eyes are piercing, staring down imperiously from where he’s perched over Silver. They trace the path his fingertips forge, flickering to the open gape of Silver’s mouth as he slowly twists a nipple. An exhaled whine escapes and Silver arches his back, chasing the pleasure/pain. He blinks his eyes open, tries to read Flint’s expression. Flint’s face is carefully blank, the apparent reservation betrayed by the flush that has crawled up his throat, by the black that swallows the green of his eyes as Silver’s nipple hardens with the attention. Silver rolls up against him, slowly pressing his cock up against the thick thigh caught between his own. Flint shudders, eyes dropping shut, and that won’t do. There will be no running from this by Flint. Silver wants him to remember exactly who is in his bed. He groans, and flicks his tongue out to wet his lips and there - Flint’s gaze snaps back up.

Silver feels his face twist into a smile, knows it’s too self-satisfied, but he can’t stop it. Days ago, Flint was snarling and defensive, a cornered predator lashing out. Now, Silver is spread naked beneath him, offering his neck to the very thing that wants to rip it open. The red lines crisscrossing his chest prove his welcome here. Flint dips his head and suddenly wet heat is chasing those tracks, beard burn close behind. Teeth tug at his left nipple and he groans, can’t help the jerk of his hips. A rough hand twists in his hair, guiding his head roughly so his neck lays exposed. Flint’s tongue laps at the salt beading there, before sinking his teeth into muscle.

“Yes,” Silver hisses, clutching at Flint’s biceps. He gets a grunt in response, and a steady thigh beginning to rub against his leaking cock. He wants Flint’s marks on him, wants his captain to see the bruise on his neck tomorrow morning and remember Silver letting this happen.

Flint mouths up his jaw, and oh- his lips are on Silver’s. The kiss is anything but gentle, all teeth and violence, the rage that Flint keeps just below the surface slipping its lead. Silver hums, sucking on Flint’s tongue when he can capture it between bites to his lips. Slowly, Flint gentles, and Silver lets Flint devour his mouth, tongue fucking in against his own in deliberate thrusts. Flint’s hips follow the pace of his tongue, grinding his erection against Silver’s own. Finally, he releases Silver, letting him draw in a gasping breath.

“You’re pestilent,” Flint growls. “Insidious.” He punctuates the words with rolls of his hips. “You think I don’t know what you’re doing here?”

Silver smirks, knows that it doesn’t reach his eyes. Flint’s brows furrow impressively, the snarl of his lips ticking with emotion. Silver’s been held at knife point by Flint before, knows what danger looks like, and it looks nothing like this buried desperation on the other man’s face.

“And yet here we are, Captain. There’s no mistaking that I am right where you want me.” He snakes a hand between them, managing to brush his fingers against the tip of Flint’s cock between their bodies. Flint jerks, and pushes away, but Silver‘s hand flies out and catches him by the wrist. “You gonna tell me you don’t want this, baby? That you don’t want your chance to _ruin_ me?”

Flint’s eyes flash, and an animalistic noise rips from his chest. A large hand clamps over Silver’s throat the same time the other grasps his dick, and both make Silver go a bit-lightheaded. The fingers at his throat tense, and that’s all the warning he gets before Flint begins jacking him roughly. He groans, back arching. The painful edge of friction is delicious, setting sparks off underneath his skin. Flint is watching him, anger and lust melding into something dangerous.

“C’mon baby,” Silver croaks. He’s always been one to push his luck, especially where Flint is involved. “You know I’m not here for just a shit handjob.” That earns him a vicious twist of the wrist over the head of his erection. When he shudders, Flint uses his grasp on Silver’s neck to pin him back to the mattress.

“Shut the fuck up,” he spits. “You’ll take what I give you.”

Silver gasps a laugh. He’s feeling a little delirious between the lack of air and the heavy weight of Flint’s singular focus- “Yes, Captain, that rather was the point I was trying to make. I want you to give it to me.”

Flint snorts, an ugly thing, and digs his fingers deeper into Silver’s neck. He preens, inwardly, knowing tomorrow his throat will be a mess of hand-shaped bruises and bitemarks. Everyone will see exactly where Silver stands with Flint, what he’s capable of reducing this other man to. He lifts a hand to Flint’s mouth, traces his plush lips before pushing his index finger through them. It earns him a sharp nip and an ugly look, but he persists. Flint relents, slowly, and sucks Silver’s digit into his mouth. Silver sighs, and his dick twitches in Flint’s grip at the feel of wet slick tongue against the pad of his finger.

He drags it out slowly, knowing it’s not nearly slick enough, before dropping his hand between his legs to press against his entrance. For the first time, Flint falters, his hands falling slack. Silver takes a few discreet deep breaths while he can, and spreads his legs to better show himself off. When Flint just blinks at him, he risks running a hand up Flint’s arm, drags himself to cup Flint’s jaw in a gentle hand. He meets Flint’s conflicted gaze, presses a soft kiss to softer lips.

“I want more than fumbled releases.” He darts a tongue out to lick at Flint’s mouth. “I want you to take these fingers-“ he grabs Flint’s hand with his free hand, brings the calloused palm up to kiss- “and have them fuck me open, much better than I’m doing right now.” Flint exhales, his breath hot against their entwined fingers. “And then, baby,” Silver hums, “I want you to take everything you need from me.” Flint’s eyes are nearly black, flitting between the finger that Silver has sucked into his mouth and the one Silver’s pressing gently into his hole. He scrapes his teeth over the pad before letting it fall from his lips. “Use me, baby,” Silver whispers.

Three breaths fall between them, Flint frozen, eyes locked on Silver’s. Silver is reminded of a snake charmer he saw once in a half-forgotten port- he’s sung the right song and mesmerized something violent and dangerous. And then- Flint groans, and crashes into Silver. Teeth clash and Silver feels his lip split between them, copper blooming over the taste of Flint’s tongue. Before he can truly register what’s happening, Flint is breaking away and fumbling off of the bed. A smear of blood paints his lips and Silver has never wanted him more.

Flint returns and pops the lid off the small vial he’s found, pouring something viscous over the fingers of his right hand. He ducks himself under the crook of Silver’s right leg, hooking the knee over his shoulder and spreading Silver open with his body. Silver pushes into the stretch, relishing the burn of his hips being held open. He’s truly exposed, laid himself at Flint’s mercy, and it’s ruining him. He sighs, which turns into a wanton moan as a hand knocks his arm away and wet fingers softly circle his entrance before pushing in, relentlessly.

Flint’s impatient, two fingers becoming three faster than Silver would have liked, but he grits his teeth and breathes through the pain. More slick finds its way onto Flint’s hand and subsequently is pushed into him. The ache sublimates into a sharp spike of pleasure as Flint crooks his fingers just so and rubs. Flint pants out a desperate sound as Silver spasms, digging his heel into Flint’s shoulder in a futile move to keep his hand _right there, baby, please don’t stop._ He’s babbling, precome puddling on his stomach below where his cock twitches with each press of Flint’s fingers.

“You’re ruinous,” Flint gasps, but that doesn’t stop him from circling Silver’s prostate once more before dragging his fingers free. “Look at you-“ sticky fingers spread his cheeks and Silver shivers at the exposure. A thumb traces his rim, and Flint looks thunderstruck as Silver’s body tries to drag him in. “You’re desperate for it, aren’t you? Need me to take you apart.”

Silver whines in agreement, intoxicated by the enormity of Flint’s attention on him. Flint may control their destiny- the crew’s literal lives and deaths subject to his whims- but Silver is the one that’s put that punched-out bliss on his face as the head of Flint’s cock breaches him. Flint pushes in with one slow movement, eyes locked onto Silver’s until he bottoms out. Silver’s leg is still hiked over his shoulder, his left wrapped as it can around Flint’s torso. The angle is perfect, and Silver feels each twitch of Flint’s cock against his prostate like a punch to his gut. He squirms, trying to get Flint to move, but Flint just bends over, folding Silver in half to capture his lips in a surprisingly intimate kiss.

Silver licks up into his mouth as best he can. For the second time this night, he’s dizzy by the lack of air, the position he’s in making it impossible to drag in a true lungful between kisses. Finally, Flint begins to roll his hips, releasing Silver’s tongue to nip at his jaw instead. The slow and steady rhythm has sparks shooting up his spine and Silver knows then he’s not gonna last.

Each slow flex of Flint’s hips pulls Silver further into the current of his inexorable orgasm. The pleasure rises within him in waves, a pulse of shocks surging forward until finally it crests and he is dragged under. He tenses, and with a cry, spills all over himself and Flint. Flint fucks him through it, prolonging his release by grinding the head of his cock against Silver’s prostate until Silver gives another cry and kicks at him to let up.

Flint stills and lets Silver shudder and pant his way back from his orgasm. The thick length of him is still buried hot and deep within Silver, twitching impatiently. Flint’s hand though, is cupping Silver’s jaw, thumb brushing fondly against the split in his bottom lip. Silver groans softly at the sting, and the overwhelming affection he feels blossom through him. Flint leans down to swallow the sound from his mouth, before slowly beginning to move again.

“Oh fucking Christ,” Silver spits, leg and arms scrabbling as he can’t decide whether to lean into or shy away from the overstimulation. An embarrassingly guttural sound rips its way from his diaphragm as Flint slams forward abruptly. He can feel his body spasm, rim clutching desperately at Flint’s cock as it withdraws before each hard thrust home.

Flint leans back on his knees, widening his stance, and drags Silver’s hips up off the cot in an exquisite arch. He uses his new leverage to fuck Silver back onto his cock, Silver helpless to do anything but be manhandled and wail into the fist he’s shoved between his teeth. He’s beginning to feel raw and overwhelmed, but Flint is using him for his own pleasure, like Silver demanded, and the thought of that alone is enough to send his eyes rolling back in his skull.

His senses are reduced to the pungent scent of sweat and come, the rabbit-quick movement of Flint’s hips, the metallic tang of the drying blood on his lips and the absolutely damning green of Flint’s eyes meeting his own as his rhythm begins to fumble. His dick is trying so valiantly to raise again, plump but useless against his sticky belly. Silver manages to sneak his hand between their bodies before Flint collapses forward, jackrabbiting into Silver while chasing his own imminent release. He’s hidden his face in the crook of Silver’s neck, panting. Silver squeezes his cock with one hand, while cradling the others at the back of Flint’s head. He’s half out of his mind with tacky friction, comes back to himself enough to hear the murmured reassurances he’s kissing into the shell of Flint’s ear.

“Let me have it, that’s it, that’s so good, c’mon baby, make yourself feel good,” he babbles. He runs his nails through the short fuzz on Flint’s nape and that’s what does it- Flint suddenly fucks in deep, stills, and shudders silently. Silver croons, cradles Flint’s body with his own as he pumps his release into Silver.

Silver’s heartbeat echoes in the sudden quiet of the room, Flint’s breaths mirroring the soft rush of the waves outside. He smooths his hand over the curve of Flint’s skull and feels a contented hum buried into the meat of his shoulder. Every limb feels loose, knots of tension unwound and released in the afterglow. A grin steals across his face, and he impulsively presses a chaste kiss to the tip of the one red ear he can see. Flint emerges, and in a moment of ambush, captures Silver’s lips to return with a gentle kiss of his own. Silver pulls back with a happy sigh, and can’t help the stupid infatuated smile on his face.

“Well, baby, I think that’s much more agreeable than being at odds all the time,” he purrs. Flint surprises him with a pleased smile of his own, and another nip to his jaw. Silver takes a moment to study his captain- The crease between Flint’s brows has smoothed, the stony mask fallen away to reveal a man of flesh, one who looks relaxed and pleased. It’s such a difference in the man’s demeanor from when they entered the cabin that he can hardly believe he’s wrought this change with nothing but his body. Silver, emboldened, adds on “I think you’ll find we would make much better partners than rivals, Captain.” Flint chuckles and pushes up to prop his head on his right hand, while the other traces absentmindedly over Silver’s chest.

“Is that so, Mr. Silver,” Flint drawls, fingers slipping down to idly pinch and tease at Silver’s sore nipples. Silver sighs and squirms, reveling in the continued attention. He feels wonderfully indolent, all further machinations and manipulation pushed aside to bask in the aftermath of their lovemaking. He closes his eyes, content, letting himself drift away to the soft scritching of Flint’s fingers down over his hip, and toying with his pubic hair.

Flint shuffles closer and begins pressing his lips to the side of Silver’s jaw. His hand dips lower, rolls Silver’s balls gently in his palm. Silver shifts again, and pops an eye open to take in Flint grinning down at him.

“You made me an offer earlier, Mr. Silver. One I intend to follow through on.” He’s got that determined glint in his eye, a mischievous spark that has heat twining up Silver’s spine. He feels like he’s made an amateur mistake, let his guard down around a tamed lion, forgetting that beneath soft fur and rumbling purrs lies the king of predators. A finger traces his hole, feather light over the furled skin, and Silver feels his eyes go wide as two thick digits sink inside.

Flint pumps his fingers slowly, pressing through the slick of his own come. He twists, knuckles pressing against the rim of Silver’s ass before being swallowed back into his body. Silver pants, back arched and legs splayed, surrendering his body fully to Flint. His cock, which had calmed after Flint had withdrawn, begins plumping again. Flint scrapes his teeth over Silver’s pulse point once more before moving down the bed to breathe heavy over Silver’s erection.

He’s able now to fuck Silver harder on his fingers, crooking them just so to rub against Silver’s prostate. Each circle has Silver leaking, gasping desperately because it’s _too much_ , he’s too wet and too open and it feels so good. And then Flint lowers himself to tongue at the fluid leaking from his cockhead, traces frenulum down to mouth sloppily at the shaft.

“You’re- _oh fuck-_ going to kill me,” Silver whines, hips shuddering as Flint licks across his sac and begins to suckle. He doubles down on the circles of his fingers, and Silver feels as though he’s going to shake apart completely. Flint pulls back, flicking his tongue over the head once more, before stopping to merely breathe against Silver’s thigh. When Silver raises his head to stare down, eyebrow cocked in confusion, Flint smiles a sharky grin and grazes his teeth over the junction of thigh and pelvis.

“Not kill you,” he rumbles, eyes flashing. “Merely ruin you.” Silver groans, both at his words being used against him and Flint’s continued assault with mouth and fingers. He doesn’t suck Silver down, instead choosing to drive him absolutely mad with kitten licks and a third finger twisting inside him.

It’s too much and still not enough and Silver’s hazily shocked to find his cheeks wet as he begins to plead for something- anything- more. It’s pleasure so intense it’s bordering on painful, every nerve on his body alive and signing in response to every flick of tongue against his cock. His goal tonight was familiar, to wager his body in return for influence but this- this was dangerous and bewitching. Silver doesn’t think he’s ever felt this good in his life, and he’s met Blackbeard at Nassau’s inn.

But that night of hedonism feels ages ago, the memories of soft hands and softer curves superseded by the beard burn on his thighs, the calluses tugging at his rim, by the _-Jesusfuck_ \- tongue slipping down and thrusting in between fingers to taste him. Silver feels the room go hazy at that, half aware of his slurred pleas and Flint’s self-satisfied groans. It could be mere minutes or an hour, but finally Flint swallows him down, hot warmth encasing his overstimulated prick and that’s it- back is bowing violently, toes curling, and eyes rolling back as he comes for the second time. He hasn’t thought to swallow back his wail and he’s somewhat embarrassed by how broken it sounds. How utterly wrecked.

Flint kneels up, absently wiping his mouth. Silver is disgusted to find he’s shaking, feeling two feet tall as he stares up at his captain that just _stuck his tongue in his ass_ and looking pleased as punch. Flint flops down next to him and gathers Silver’s slack limbs, and oh- they’re cuddling. Silver blinks, brain straggling three steps behind, still trying to catch his breath. He lets himself be held by James Flint and tries to remember how to think. Finally, Flint breaks the silence.

“Tonight was win-win for you, was it not?” Flint sounds calm, conversational, but there’s an undercurrent of something that has Silver tensing.

“Hmm?” He manages, still feeling as though his thoughts are running through molasses.

“Tonight. Your goal. You seduce your captain for God knows what end- a grasp at power, an attempt to ingratiate. Proof of loyalty. Whatever it was, you won. I caved.” Flint’s impassive mask is back, the generous lover replaced by the Machiavellian pirate Silver is most familiar with. His hands have returned to fidgeting across Silver’s skin, but whereas before the touch was electrifying, now Silver feels chilled to the bone.

“But luckily you also found yourself with a captain familiar with pleasing men, not just using their bodies for his own pleasure. So,” he sighs, and lays back, eyes closing in dismissal, “I don’t believe you had to lie back and think of England, as it were, while achieving your ends.”

Silver scoffs, rolls his eyes. Weighs his next words carefully because- fair. He’s been accused of being unable to take a shit without ulterior motive.

“Wrong on all three guesses, Captain,” he begins. He turns, and cups Flint’s face in hand. Flint’s eyes squint open, puzzling away at whatever he sees on Silver’s. He hopes that he realizes its sincerity. Emotion wells up, terrifying, but Silver knows this is the right play. His other hand finds Flint’s and entwines their fingers.

“Partnership,” he whispers, and prays that Flint understands. “Equals.” Flint studies him and Silver takes the examination unflinchingly. The cynical speculation slowly softens and something tenuous, something that Silver thinks might be hope, takes its place. Flint nods and brings their joined hands to his mouth.

“Partnership.” Flint says the word slowly, as if trying out the idea. He stares at their clasped hands, and then his eyes flick to take in the mess of their bodies sprawled over the sheets.

“Partnership,” he says, and this time he smiles.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out if you work full time, start grad school full time, and throw in getting married all at the same time, your time/mental energy for writing gay pirate porn drastically decreases. I started this literally the day nfwmb was released, and just finally managed to finish it. So hopefully it isn't terribly disjointed and y'all enjoy the porn. <3


End file.
